ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bankatsu no Akuma (BOND)
Bankatsu no Akuma ''(literal English: "Split demon" or "Split devil") is the main antagonist of LeeHatake and mlbjunior's fan manga ''B.O.N.D. He is the ultimate evil and is composed of many elements from the universes of Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, and even Dragon Ball Z. He was originally known as Zen Kai, and lived in Supreme Kai's World before being banished to Hell for his evil nature. Origins His spirit started in the DBZ realm. As the energies that created Janemba were released, a spirit so evil emerged that the purifyers in Hell just pushed it through with the rest of the evil waste that was released as well. As the battles ensued that united the four worlds, this spirit traveled through each, seemingly without rhyme or reason. It was then, when travelling through the Naruto realm, that it encountered the freed Cell and Super Buu. The two were on a rampage against this realm when they found Itachi and a battle began. While knocked away momentarily, Buu's body was possessed by the spirit at which point it came out as a small piece of him. He did not remember the event and just continued fighting. The absorbing abilities of Buu's material allowed the being to feed and grow on the spent energies of the fight happening around it. It was then that it formed into another Buu. The conciousness of this creature belonged to the spirit. As it watched, the fighters continued to pummel each other. At one point, Itachi managed to blow a piece of Cell off to the side. Regenerating quickly, Cell had no notice of this. The piece then fell to the beast who promptly absorbed it. The new being grew exponentially in intelligence and became a Buu-Cell hybrid. The combined absorbing abilities gave it the ability to absorb the powers flowing around him, giving him Itachi's sharingan. At this point, it named itself Bankatsu no Akuma. Over the months that ensued, many battles took place between worlds because of escaped villains past, present, and future that were released when the worlds were opened to one another. As these went on, Akuma just sat back and let the energies flow to him. He eventually formed into the great warlord that he is in his final stage. At this point, his powers encircled all worlds. He could now even move about them as he saw fit. As time wore on, he began making minions of his own design that began making up his empire between worlds. Time passed and he discovered the opposites to the worlds he was formed of. He saw this as an opportunity to increase his ranks and began influencing the greatest of those worlds to work for him in exchange for wiping out their opposites. Though he worked with them often, the opposites could not effect his powers at all. It would seem that the opposites to the powers that he collected were not compatable with the ones he already possessed. Abilities This is the main antagonist and potential end to all universes in this mixture of stories. He has a mixture off all powers he has seen or felt and can use them all as he sees fit. His powers eventually meld and evolve on their own to the point where he can use the energies he collects to create subordinates and even bring over ones from alternate universes to the ones we are familiar with. Appearance 'Base Form: '''appears as a Majin Buu that absorbed Cell ' Ultimate Form: '''contains elements from: Janemba's DNA, Cell's DNA, Buu's DNA and belt, Sasuke/Itachi's Sharingan, Nagato/Madara's Rinnegan, Akatsuki Cloak, Six-Tailed Naruto's right arm/Chakra Tails, Three Saiyan Tails, Yasutora Chad's transformed right shoulder, Minato's right wrist band and cloak, Shukaku's left arm, Turles' left shoulder pad, Don Krieg's left wrist band, Ulquiorra's Hollow Mask, Aizen's Hogyoku, Cooler's faceplate, Killer Bee's shirt, Full Hollow Ichigo's torso, Fullbring parts as well as other re-designs. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Kais